


Victory at a Cost

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Earth-Minbari War, Gen, Pre-Canon, Triple Drabble, welcome to my twisted honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: The last thing Neroon wants to do in the middle of a war is fly a Dilgar out on a supply run - especially when her alliance with the Grey Council is an affront to everything he stands for.





	Victory at a Cost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanadka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/gifts).



> I lifted the brilliant idea of having these two interact from Kanadka's requests on a different exchange. Writing them was definitely a challenge, but I hope it's enjoyable <3
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Genocide Apologists Do Not Interact *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

A Dilgar whispers orders on a Minbari cruiser, hands clasped behind rigid posture. A Minbari soldier guards her side. Minbari clothes shield her form. She is a foreign invader, a virus. There is no bravery in her ways, no honor in her aid. Neither he nor his warriors can serve such treachery. The front-lines need them, but they are completing the shopping list of someone with no stake in this war.

"Tell me, Dilgar." Rather than face him, her eyes only meet his reflection in the viewport. He speaks louder: "Why has this warship been allocated to _you_ during war? Our soldiers do not need your cowardly craft.”

Her chin raises.

"If your Grey Council held such belief, I would not be here." She slowly turns, eyeing his flesh like predator to prey. "And neither would _you_."

"I have done far more for my people than pick flowers _,”_ he scoffs. He has repeatedly risked his life while this "warmaster" hid in her lab. She is no different than the Grey Council, sliding soldiers across the board like fodder **.** His people _will_ fight with honor. “I refuse to let my people die for a stranger to the battlefield, a stranger to our caste - or her dishonorable methods. **”**

“Honor. That is the problem, is it not? Your people perish inflicting death with swords, guns, and _warships_ .” A Minbari pilot calls his name. “Any victory of yours is no match for a single needle-prick wiping out entire worlds. _That_ , Minbari, is why I _pick flowers.” Alyt Neroon._ “It is why your Grey Council does, too."

“Alyt Neroon!”

"Any victory at your hand is hollow at best!” he snaps. He storms back to duty, but her words have embedded themselves under his skin like claws. They stab at him, one footstep after the next.


End file.
